


Talk Corellian To Me (Talk Dirty To Me)

by CorellianSea



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Around A New Hope era, Cum Fetish, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Finger Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, luke is a total cockslut, um oh god Han has a thing for Luke speaking Corellian during sex, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/CorellianSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Han Solo may or may not have cum in his pants the first time he heard Luke speak fluent Corellian. Luke may or may not have decided to take full advantage of that.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Corellian To Me (Talk Dirty To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> After doin' a lil' research to make sure, characters who speak 'English' are basically speaking 'Galactic Basic'. The Universal language of Star wars.   
>  Han and Luke speak Galactic Basic with accents in my head. Han has a Corellian accent and Luke has a Tatooinian one. It's a small detail but it might make this fucking mess of a fic make more sense.

 

A low hum vibrating in the air rendered his mind hopelessly blank. His brain fogged to nothing except pure pleasure as the sound of wet slurping came creeping back into his ears, as if it were coaxing him back into reality. A soft groan liberated from his lips as Han tillted his head marginally to the side from where he rested against the bed frame, making heated eye contact with Luke. The blond Jedi in training had a mouthful of his cock, finally beginning to slow his pace when he realized Han’s full attention was on him again. Confidence burned low in his chest, the heat growing more and more intense, spreading all over his body. Flames licked his spine from seeing just how wrecked Han was looking already and they were barely an hour in so far.

Luke shot him a rather innocent expression back, quite aware of the fact it fired up the Corellian like an inextinguishable flame. Those piercing blue eyes shot right through him every time. The man watched intently as they dilated, hazy with pleasure as another heavy breath escaped his chapped lips. However, the torture ended abruptly. Luke let go of his swollen dick, opting to instead rest on his elbows while one of his hands held a firm grip on the base of Han’s cock, pumping oh so slow.

“What’s wrong, d-daddy? Do you need to cum?” The Corellian Luke spoke rolled off his tongue like waves, every vowel nearly a struggle, yet somehow, it all remained fluid. His voice came out a bit raspy for show but it appeared genuinely thick with lust. He held down the older man’s hips with surprisingly fierce strength for a part of the time. It wasn’t like his throat had no reason to contract like that. “I can suck it harder, daddy, just tell me to.”

All joking aside, Han had no idea where this all came from. That fateful night, Luke had persisted that he wanted to try something new in bed. It wasn’t like he wasn’t open to ideas, in fact, he reasoned he and Luke were, as of present, considered a rather adventurous couple, or so he liked to think. So, they haven't exactly been together for a long time... Nevertheless, they enjoyed fucking anytime they could despite Luke’s constant training on the Falcon, and Han’s never ending repairs, ( boy did they fuck often when they had time ), so, adding another twist to their sex life couldn’t hurt, right?

Han Solo was dead wrong.

That was all before Han had discovered the fact he had an enormous... — _thing_... for Luke speaking Corellian. During their rare downtime, they had practiced some phrases together. Once or twice when Luke asked about his home planet and Han felt amused enough to indulge in teaching him little things. In regard to where Luke had picked traditional Corellian phrases and being able to speak them so fluently had Han reeling in confusion when the way the boy launched his newly learned words that— he, _himself_ hadn't even heard in a very long time. Corellian wasn't exactly a well-known language, and his native tongue was still in the midst of dying out. Ever since Galactic Basic slowly became the unnamed language standard in space travel. 

In the end, Han's pants felt achingly tight when he kissed Luke goodnight, watching him from against the wall with arms crossed as the younger walked off the other way. Of course, choosing then to yell out something along the lines of, _'goodnight_  'and ' _sweet dreams,_   _lover boy'._ Luckily, Han had caught himself with the wall behind him or else he would have fallen over.  Bewildered with how his hips were thobbing, and how his brow gathered sweat, he'd sat there. He came in his pants from just Luke saying _goodnight_. It didn’t help that dirty talk had already been something that got him going pretty damn fast. Add the possibility of Luke speaking Corellian into that equation— and you’d have Han cumming in his pants seconds after Luke’s first try at uttering a dirty word.

 

It started with Han making his way back to the Captain’s quarters, located on the far side of the ship. So far back on the Falcon that he rarely spent any time there other than sleeping.

Everybody knew Han Solo loved his ship and loved the design of his beautiful ship, but keeping the Captain far from the cockpit wasn’t exactly his idea of a conveniently designed space vehicle. However, the brunet couldn’t complain. Since it was so out-of-the-way, none of the other passengers made their way back there. Chewie knew to give him space, and the princess was cute to look at, but he needed to mute her voice now and then. He didn't even try to forget there was Golden Rod riding along with them. He liked R2 and warmed up to him better with the aid of Luke, but there was something about C-3P0 that annoyed him without fail.

Not tonight, though. No, hopefully, not tonight. Tonight, there would be a small possibility of precious alone time forhimself after days of constant frustration over the fact they might've gone a bit off course. Leia wouldn’t let the matter go and C-3P0 _had_ to stand behind her, backing her up on every possibility on how he may have been the one responsible for it. The droid had nothing against him, and he knew that fact. However, it’s robotic quips on every subject that happened to pass by did not ease his flaring annoyance.

He scowled, Chewie was the one who fell asleep and didn’t use the auto navigation! Should’ve taken that left turn 2 parsecs ago for a shortcut he supposed, but because of that whole ordeal, he spent the next 18 hours in the cockpit to make sure they would stay on course for the rest of the trip. Sleepiness was the only thing that got the better of him before switching the controls to autopilot. Her highness still huffed at him when he emerged from the cockpit and faced the main lounge.

Another scowl came like a grunt and his hand quickly ran through his hair. _Just relax Han Solo. You d’serve to relax too. You sat 18 hours in a chair with just ‘fresher breaks and an occasional energy synth bar from Chewie’s stash. You coulda ran your mouth at her but you kept your trap shut for the sake of Luke. Lower the tension, stop pokin’ fun at her like he says. Go have your alone time. Or maybe even have some alone time with Luke._ Han faltered in his walking upon realizing that Like _was_ rather absent.

Where was Luke?

Han didn’t see him much while piloting his lady. There may have been mention about a little more extensive training since he knew Han wouldn’t be there to distract him now. The smuggler snorted. Yeah, right. Luke was always the more clingy one. However, sleep was first and then he would com Luke. Everything was looking a bit too fuzzy at this point.

When he palmed the door open he expected his usual dark quarters, but to his surprise Luke greeted him with little kisses at the door and a plate of fresh Pyollian cake in his hands; coaxing the confused smuggler into a false sense of comfort before nearly pinning him down to the nearest surface that could hold their combined weight and fucked him for a good half hour until Han gained back control.

So, even now, even though he felt himself hitting the edge a couple of times when Luke deep-throated him while sprawled out on the bed, he shook his head to answer him when his native language processed through his fried brain. Luke had asked if he needed to cum—

Where did this kid learn this shit?

“Oh… Really?” Luke purred lowly with a false submissive tone, the toy shoved up inside his ass made it clearly difficult for him to articulate the words he wanted. The younger ended up stuttering over them or pausing every few words or so. “It f-felt li-like-like you were…”

Han gulped at the sudden squeeze he felt on the base of his cock. Luke let go of his pressured grip. “Kid…” Han scowled, disgruntled over the fact he lost both the boy’s mouth and hand in the duration of less than three minutes. Luke ignored him and climbed over the man so he could straddle him, a stupid happy looking grin on his face now.

Han felt only a little better at the display, ready to kiss him before he lurched at the sensation of the smooth vibrator settling right above his balls. Shudders wracked his body while Luke quivered with a gasp. Through grit teeth, Han assumed it was because he now had the ability to press it against him, deeper into him. The tip of the toy brushed against the boy’s prostate and with almost practiced ease, he angled his body so the vibrator would be snug against his spot until the younger gasped loudly, moaning and curling into himself with his eyes shut tight.

Luke’s slice of heaven came short-lived however when Han pulled the toy out harshly. It landed on the floor with a thud. The display of seeing Luke in so much ecstasy shook his self-control. A smirk formed on his lips when Luke’s loud, initial protest, evolved into complaints before he tumbled off the bed with a single shove from Han. Instinctively, Luke rolled safely upon landing. While on his knees, he awaited his next orders from Han, going along with whatever his lover wanted.

“Mmn, what did ya do wrong?” Han turned his body on the bed nonchalantly, knowing that Luke would easily take advantage of the situation ever since he discovered Luke had a thing for calling him 'daddy'. The young man pouted after finishing his rather detailed sentence in Corellian. A small, petty explanation about what he may have done wrong. At this point, his Tatooinian accent was merely a shadow in his words, much like when he spoke in Galactic Basic. The young Jedi shifted on his knees and groaned loudly from the loss of pleasure he was having to deal with silently. The blond wanted to cum at this point, and in any way possible. He decided to speak out of turn.

“P-Please fuck… Please fuck me,” It came out as nearly a whisper as he groaned lightly. Luke then scrambled to wrap his arms around the elder’s leg that had swung over in front of him. Han sat on the edge of the mattress, lips curling into a small smirk as lidded eyes smoldered at how Luke’s erection twitched from the mere sight of him. Forget the ego boost, Luke ate this shavit up. He knew exactly how to act around Luke now.

“Please… Let me suck you some more. I can make up for it.” The boy rubbed his soft cheek against Han’s rough, callused knee before placing a single kiss on it. “And then you can fuck me with your big cock, daddy.”

Luke looked up with wide innocent eyes, erection still straining, turning color and now dripped between his soft thighs. He had already come once after dry fucking Han on the couch earlier, but he'd been denied of his orgasm for nearly an hour since he let Han take the reins. He leant forward and dragged his tongue along the kneecap of his lover’s limb while stroking his bony ankle, eye contact never breaking as he lapped up his leg and soon traveled between the skin of strong but sensitive thighs. Luke was rather unperturbed by Han’s indifferent gaze.

“Stand up.” Luke obeyed, rising with shaky legs and with his lower lip caught between white pearly teeth.

“Turn ‘round, kid.” The blond blinked once, then twice before actually doing so. A little confused, Luke made a show of intentionally curving his body a little more toward his lover. He made sure the curve of his masculine figure would seem prominent so Han had something nice to look at— which was mainly his ass. The Jedi tried not to look back at Han, his curiosity too tempting. Instead, he opted to stare at the durasteel wall of Han’s quarters.

A hand came crashing down and smacked the smooth skin once, harshly, breaking the silence that settled. Han grunted at the sight of flesh jiggling before him, watched in fascination as the abused cheek began turning a shade of pink before a flush red appeared on lightly tanned skin. Seconds passed in peaceful silence as Han admired his handiwork on the side of Luke’s ass. The blond, however, had complaints armed and ready to fire from his impatience. Kiss swollen lips parted to voice his endless need for Han, but he was interrupted by his own abrupt gasp when explicitly exposed with thick fingers lubed thinly with solely saliva. Han’s rough fingers had parted his cheeks to reveal a tight pink hole. Not even a second wasted before two digits immediately dived in, forcing its way past the tight ring. Luke helplessly whimpered at the feeling of being filled by _something_ again.

“Ha- _Han_!” He whined for more, face scrunched up as his eyes desperately darted around in front of him unable to find something to lean properly against as his prostate was brushed roughly. It wasn’t enough. There was no way he could cum from this. The stimulation felt good, but he needed so much more. _Much more_. Luke whined loudly when his prostate was now being pushed against by two prodding fingers, curious for a reaction despite knowing exactly what noises would come from his lips.

Luke began to repeat the fact it was Han Solo’s fingers inside of him, spreading him, violating him, exploring familiar territory, and reclaiming it as his with every stroke of his fingers within him. The thoughts began to successfully chant in his mind that Han’s fingers were fucking him, and soon enough his lover’s purposeful teasing gave him more pleasure than the toy ever could. The younger panted loudly, hands not knowing where to rest, so he reached back with one arm and clamped a hand down on the Corellian’s shoulder. He felt as though he might wriggle right out of his skin if his knees wobbled any stronger.

“Han.” Luke called again before said man lost all patience and stood abruptly. He grabbed the body before him by the shoulders in a vice-like grip before he nearly slammed Luke against the bedroom wall, upper lip raised in a snarl.

“That’s _not_ what you call me. _Say it,_  call me _daddy._ ” He growled while pushing his fingers in faster and faster before adding a third digit, relishing in the screams he received as he slammed his fingers into the younger’s prostate. Han ignored the fact that Luke was practically scratching off his painted durasteel wall in a desperate attempt to express his pleasure while also trying to find relief from overstimulation.

“D-Daddy! _I'm— it_  feels so goo- _good_!” Luke panted, the boy gasped and wailed with fervor with every thrust. At one point, there was a passing thought that someone could hear them but the thrill he got felt so worth the possible mortification. It was too bad the ship had a knack for echoing sounds that they didn't exactly want people hearing. He rolled his eyes back when Han’s new, ruthlessly set pace was proving relentless. Maybe it was because he was feeling stressed, tired from the lack of sleep. Perhaps he was still annoyed from the way he saw how Leia acted. He didn’t know, but Han wasn’t faltering this time and it thrilled him to no end. Luke’s head tilted back and his hips started bucking forward for stimulation. Han’s free hand had gripped his cock tightly around the base.

"Fuck me, _please._ " It hardly sounded Corellian anymore. His eyebrows knit up and his teeth gritted tightly when Han let go of his length only to slap his ass again, making sure the fingers within him shifted severely with every harsh strike to his behind. Luke felt his knees buckle before he actually lost his footing. "Please—! I want it," he begged without shame to Han when he caught him midway in falling. "I _want_ daddy's cock, I _want_ it inside me!"

Luke turned his head with much effort to face Han, his expression scrunched up in pleasure and his breathing heavily uneven. Han's fingers slowed deliberately during Luke’s outburst, stopping completely when their eyes met again. The blond took it as an acceptance to his pleading. Luke kissed Han with affectionate little kisses, showering the side of his face with faint pecks in hopes that Han would just throw him on the bed and keep fucking him until he came screaming and thrashing. Luke let out a loud cry when his shower of love was interrupted by three fingers resuming their once fast pace, slamming right into his spot and making him slump against the wall with ecstasy filled cries.

Han quickly wrapped an arm around his lover's thin, muscular torso to hold him up more securely. He knew he had to or else Luke would have probably crumpled to the floor like he almost did earlier. He was a young thing after all, unable to process his pleasure well enough to stop his limbs from turning to jello at the slightest bit of over stimulation. Han reminisced what it was like to be young again as he opted on switching between nibbling and breathing heavily into Luke’s ear as his fingers relentlessly fucked him into the wall. He had a good feeling his boy was probably going to cum without his dick being touched.

"You need to be  _punished_ baby.” Han’s voice was nothing short of husky. “You disobeyed me, you put your pleasure above mine."

With one last caterwaul into the wall, Luke came in thick spurts as he dragged his nails through the ugly old paint of the captain's quarters. His release splattered over the durasteel, dribbling down slowly, and Han purposefully pressed his weight against him, smushing the fronts of his thighs and smearing it around.

"Mmn," Luke eventually mumbled, almost speaking Galactic Basic again. He was still feeling too good to smack Han for that, but he did feel somewhat bad that he had scratched up the Falcon’s paint job. Another unintelligible phrase escaped him before he stopped himself and tried one more time, though, a little slower, "I want your cock still."

The younger whined when those fingers pulled out. He pushed his bottom back against Han's straining erection, catching the soft, restrained hitch in the man’s throat. Luke turned around and wrapped his arms around the Corellian’s neck. They exchanged a few kisses and within this intimate moment. Han made sure that Luke was really okay and reminded him silently that there would always be a safe word to say. The shorter of the two coaxed them back to the bed, slowly at first, but Han decided to fall onto the bed quietly, without protest. Han knew that his turn wouldn't last for long if they fucked again tonight.

Luke would surely punish him, _for_ punishing him.

Han felt a violent shudder rock his frame when his cock was gripped tightly. The denial was getting to him now and he was losing control with every second that passed. Luke kissed him. The pace started off with slow stroking, using a gentle rhythm that was made to hopefully calm him down a bit since Luke wasn't fully hard yet, though, Han marveled that Luke was even half hard to begin with. Ignoring his thoughts, he watched as Luke continued his bath of licks and kisses on his torso, suckling on each nipple and practically purred when Han bucked his hips in anticipation.

There were many things that Luke had wanted to voice before, just unable to for his lack of vocabulary in Corellian. Since finding out the effect he had on Han Solo when he spoke Corellian, he'd been secretly working extra hard in studying new words while locked away in his room with his datapad and from C-3P0 when Han wasn't around.

"So," Luke said so fucking _casually_ while moving lower, giving gentle kisses to the sides of the cock he held in his hands. Han felt himself twitch when Luke looked up at him. “Do you want to cum inside me? Or do you want to cum in my mouth? I personally like both," he said with a dazzling smile.

Luke began nuzzling the thick, curved erection against his flushed cheek with a contented hum. "I love daddy."

Han dropped his head back onto the sheets like a block of lead. A second passed, then an exasperated chuckle rumbled from his chest, feeling ultimately amused by Luke and his fetish for his cum. The kid never skipped out on at least one taste during sex. "Do what ya want, kid. Your punishment s’already over for me."

Plastering a grin on his face from the approval, Luke pumped Han a couple times before swallowing down the length entirely, moaning excessively loud for the sake of the vibrations that made Han tremble beneath him, much like he was doing now.

Luke, however, stopped almost immediately after deciding that the thin amount of saliva on Han’s cock was enough lubrication. He pulled Han’s cock out of his mouth with a loud pop, satisfied by the unhappy grumble that came afterward. The blond sat up to straddle him and brushed a hand over his nipples while raising himself on his knees. His gaze drifted down to Han's as his fingers began pinching and rolling the little nubs, blue eyes never leaving his face. Soon growing tired of his own pleasure, Luke ran his hand down his chest for show and his destination arrived quickly. Long fingers delicately stroked the tamed, cut hairs above his cock before taking ahold of his weeping erection. Luke began to stroke himself lightly, looking rather pleased with Han's sultry stare.

"Now I'm going to punish _you_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, I rewrote this idea while running on 2 hours of sleep, a monster and two cups of coffee.   
>  It sounded like a great idea at 4am, I swear.   
>  I had a fluffy ass chaptered story to post as my first fic but then this oh god


End file.
